Es Krim
by marduk 789
Summary: Analogi es krim dan cinta. AU, OOC, crack pair, HidanHinata.


Terkadang aku tidak mengerti mengapa lampu jalanan selalu terlihat redup di mataku. Bahkan ketika satu lampu yang baru memperlihatkan cahayanya untuk pertama kali setelah sekian bulan tidak berfungsi.

Aspal basah bersinar dihujami jejaruman air yang membawa cahaya berkilat. Mengingatkanku pada permukaan laut tenang kala matahari tepat berada di atas kepala.

Kulihat sebelah, pada bangku kayu panjang yang berada di taman, sesosok perempuan duduk di sana. Terdiam. Payungku membayang di mata. Aku melangkah mendekati.

"Kau begitu nyata untuk sesosok makhluk astral."

Ia menoleh. Ujung rambut lepeknya terus mengalirkan rinai yang jatuh di atas kepala. Wajahnya merah, namun kuyakin bukan karena aku membuat matanya membuka lebar.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar. Ia bangkit, berjalan melewatiku.

Satu yang masih membayang di pikiranku. Ia menarik.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Es Krim © marduk 789**

**Warnings are applied; especially, AU, OOC.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf," kudengar kata itu dengan jelas, memantul dari satu dinding dingin ke dinding dingin dalam garis berliku-liku.

"T-tidak masalah."

Imajinasiku membayang. Kakiku ragu melangkah, padahal pintu keluar hanya tinggal satu belokan koridor.

Kuintip dari sebalik dinding. Hanya ada dua orang di antara ramainya pintu-pintu loker sepatu. Aku tidak mengenal si pemuda, namun aku mengenal si gadis. Hyuuga Hinata.

Langkah sol hitam menggema di atas polesan mengilap lantai kayu kecokelatan. _Tap_, _tap_, _tap_, menjauh. Kutahu Hinata masih di posisinya.

Keluar dari persembunyian, ia menatapku dengan binar terkejut bercampur air mata yang tertahan. Pori-pori dinding seolah mengantarkan rasa dingin yang menusuk ke dalam sendinya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia masih dapat berdiri tegak.

"Di negeri ini tidak boleh ada orang bodoh, 'kan?" Kulemparkan kalimat itu sebelum satu kata terpatah dari lidahnya. "Padahal di cuaca sepanas ini, pemahaman pun dapat menguap."

"Hidan…. M-maaf."

Kepalaku tidak gatal, namun aku tidak dapat menghentikan pergerakan tanganku untuk menggaruknya. "Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Aku tertawa mengejek. "Memang sudah saatnya aku serius belajar. Aku juga bosan berada di sekolah ini selama lima tahun."

—**marduk 789—**

"Es krim?"

Matanya membulat lebar. Mungkin tidak menyangka atas dua hal. Aku masih berada di sekitarnya dan menawarinya es krim.

Ia menerima sambil mengangguk canggung. Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Satu lahapan untuk es krimku.

"K-kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya kemudian, yang kutahu sedetik lalu sempat melirikku.

"Tidak. Hanya kebetulan melihatmu duduk sendirian." Aku berbohong. Sungguh aku mengikutinya.

Ia tidak merespons. Kulihat dari ujung mata, ia termangu menatap es krim yang mulai melumeri telapak tangannya.

"Jangan buat es krim pemberianku sia-sia."

Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Mungkin seperti sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak tertumpah. Entah apa arti yang ia dapat dari kalimatku tadi.

"Lebih baik kau menangis saja kalau tidak mau memakan es krim itu."

Tidak lama setelah ujung kalimat selesai diucapkan, air matanya mengalir jatuh. Musim panas pun tidak dapat menguapkan lelehan itu seperti pada es krim yang ia pegang.

Ia terisak, aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu. Ekspresinya tidak jauh lebih baik. "Aku tarik lagi kalimatku, lebih baik kau jangan menangis."

Sayangnya ia tidak berhenti. Bahkan ketukan isakannya dapat terdengar dengan jelas sekarang.

"Terserah sajalah," gumamku pasrah.

Aku melanjutkan memakan es krimku ditemani isakannya yang entah sampai kapan akan berhenti. Namun tidak lantas membuatku beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Mungkin orang-orang yang melewati kami akan berpikiran akulah penyebabnya. Tidak masalah bagiku dengan adanya tatapan sinis itu. Rasa maklum itu ada karena aku telah terbiasa. _Toh_, yang kupedulikan sekarang hanya gadis di sebelahku yang sedang duduk sambil mengusapkan punggung tangannya ke wajah.

Kulihat es krimnya telah sempurna mencair. Tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum wafer tipis berbentuk kerucut itu tidak mampu lagi menahan cairan dingin di dalamnya.

"Aku akan beli yang baru."

Ketika aku beranjak, ia sempat terkesiap. Bahkan aku mendengar kata penolakan darinya, namun berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Jika tidak begini, aku akan menjadi lebih canggung.

—**marduk 789—**

"Percintaan itu seperti es krim. Ketika memakannya di musim panas, kau akan mendapatkan rasa manis, manis, dan manis. Tapi kau lupa bahwa es krim di musim panas hanya dapat bertahan sementara. Setelahnya hilang bersama rasa manis itu sendiri."

"Hidan…."

Aku menatapnya dengan seringai yang entah kenapa tidak bisa kutahan. Ekspresi itu telah lama tidak kulihat secara langsung. Aku masih tetap menyukainya.

"Aku pernah membacanya." Melihat dahinya mengerut dan bibirnya yang mengatup kecewa membuatku ingin tertawa. "Di musim dingin, es krim bertahan lebih lama. Namun ketika kau mencobanya, gigimu akan ngilu bukan main. Tapi itulah cinta, ketika kau dapat bertahan dari rasa ngilu itu, kau akan tahu betapa es krim masih menyisakan rasa manis untukmu."

"Hidan…."

"Berhentilah memanggil namaku begitu. Itu masih sambungan dari kalimat sebelumnya."

Bibirnya mengerucut seperti _cone _es krim. "Terimakasih," gumamnya yang kuartikan berbeda dari ucapannya.

Aku menatap tepat di fokus matanya. "Tapi setidaknya perasaanku masih sama, walaupun kau akan menolakku lagi."

Hinata tidak merespons. Aku sudah hapal gelagatnya itu. Gelagat yang seolah mengatakan, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Cukup dengan sedikit paksaan sebelum ia kembali menamparku seperti sebulan lalu.

Aku bangkit. Matahari hampir termakan horizon.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Maaf—"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tahu kau akan menolakku."

"…Kalau begitu kenapa kau terus melakukannya?"

Aku terdiam. Pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terlintas seujung pun di pikiranku. Aku juga tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menanyakannya. Belum ada jawaban yang kusiapkan, tapi lidahku seperti ingin bergerak sendiri.

"Aku hanya perlu memakan es krim lebih banyak lagi di musim dingin." Ia menatapku, aku mengalihkan pandangan. "Itu kata karakter novel yang pernah kubaca."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan sebelum beranjak. Namun belum sempat terbayar dua langkah, aku menoleh padanya. Wajah itu masih menyisakan semburat merah bekas pilu.

Kuturunkan pandanganku pada sesuatu yang menahanku. "Tanganmu memegang tanganku," kataku seperti orang dungu yang hanya mengulangi perkataan orang lain.

"Kau berbohong, Hidan."

Aku agak memiringkan kepalaku. "Berbohong?"

"Kau tidak suka membaca."

Alisku terangkat. Menarik sekali.

Benar, aku tidak suka membaca. Ketika para penumpang bis dan kereta api lebih memilih untuk membaca, aku malah lebih tertarik untuk tidur.

Itulah menariknya, ia tahu aku tidak suka membaca.

Dari awal aku melihatnya di bawah guyuran hujan tiga tahun lalu, aku telah tertarik. Karena itulah aku masih bisa bertahan di sekolah itu. Dua kali aku tidak naik kelas bukan tanpa alasan.

—**marduk 789—**

"Wajahmu memerah seperti udang rebus."

Ia terus menggodaku sejak aku ketahuan berbohong. Bagaimana tidak memerah jika ia tahu analogi es krim itu hanya akal-akalanku saja.

"Sudah kali ketiganya kau mengulangi kata itu."

Malam telah datang sejak setengah jam lalu. Lampu-lampu jalan otomatis menampakkan cahayanya. Jalan ini masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja, kesanku pada lampu-lampu ini berubah.

Di saat yang sama, terlintas pula pertanyaan yang sudah lama tertimbun di hati.

"Kenapa kau menangis malam itu?"

Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Kasusnya sama seperti tadi sore." Ia tersenyum, terdapat getir di dalamnya. "Tapi aku senang kau selalu ada… untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak boleh membuang kesempatan yang kauberikan." Ia menggenggam tanganku semakin kuat.

Aku merendahkan tubuhku agar sejajar dengan tatapannya. Saat itulah kutahu rambutnya begitu lembut di tanganku.

"Aku tidak memberimu kesempatan, Hinata. Aku berharap kau yang memberiku harapan. Inilah kali pertama aku melihat lampu-lampu jalan tidak seredup dulu."

Satu telapak tangannya yang bebas terasa bergerak naik. Setelahnya gelap. Mataku sempurna tertutup olehnya. Tidak lama, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Seketika tubuhku kaku setelah tahu apa yang terjadi. Mungkin ada sekitar lima detik baru ia lepaskan. Seandainya waktu dapat seketika berhenti.

"Katakan kau tidak melihatnya," perintahnya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya—" Ia tersenyum. "Tapi aku merasakannya. Manis." Seringaiku muncul. Lantas wajahnya merona. Aku menyukai rona itu. "Kau dapat melakukannya lagi jika kau mau."

Ia tidak merespons. Ia kembali melangkah dengan menarik tanganku. Namun kulepaskan genggamannya, kini aku yang menautkan tanganku. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Perkenalkan aku dengan keluargamu."

Sekaranglah saatnya aku berhenti memakan es krim di musim dingin. Filosofi itu sungguh menyiksaku, namun di sisi lain memberiku pemahaman berharga.

—**tamat—**


End file.
